


Pleasure & Discomfort

by lyxen



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/F, Groping, Mikan's 'Clumsiness', Semi Slow Burn, Slight Voyeurism, Wet Dream, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyxen/pseuds/lyxen
Summary: Mahiru feels guilty being attracted to someone who is as eager to please as Mikan. Knowing that the Ultimate Nurse would do anything to make her happy, Mahiru vows not to take advantage of her and do everything she can to protect her. But what is she to do when Mikans interest in her starts to appear more and more genuine? / ((Little hint: look at the rating of this fic))





	Pleasure & Discomfort

**Author's Note:**

> Mahiru is probably a kinda OOC and the "set up" is probably gonna take another chapter or two.

Alright! Hopes Peak Academy! A bright, and open entry into the future! And she, out of all people, had been successfully scouted into it. Mahiru smiled as she chained up her bike and looked up at the large and proudly standing building, ready to face her new life as the Ultimate Photographer with renewed excitement.

Of course she would never forget her roots, or where she came from. Satou alone was enough to remind her that people were the same, no matter what label might be attached to them. Ultimate or not, she still considered herself to be rather ordinary. And what was wrong with that? It was ordinary people who filled the world with love, smiles, and warmth – ordinary people who had raised and supported her – ordinary people that depended on each other, and strengthened their bonds every single day. She was only there to capture the beauty of it all. And what could be more beautiful than that?

Sure, talent was useful, no doubt, and she was certainly excited that this school would give her the opportunity to hone her skills for photography, but in her opinion most people could do well to care less about that, and more about the human beings behind it. Talent was useless if there were no people you could share it with. And Mahiru herself would not be where she was now, had it not been for the care of her mother, or the encouragement of Satou.

 

The classroom was larger than any classroom she's ever been in before, cleaner as well, and the sheer size and amount of windows made her want to smile and open her arms toward the sun. Beside her, there were a few other people already inside, though the room was still nowhere as full as it could be, so she was either a bit early, or it was much larger than it needed to be. There was one younger boy in a suit in the back, currently engaged in conversation with an intense-looking red-eyed girl with a sword strapped to her back. Mahiru quickly looked away as soon as the girls cold gaze found hers, feeling the blood rush toward her cheeks. Gosh, how embarrassing to be caught staring at people! Hopefully her new classmate wouldn't take this faux pas an an incentive to think badly of her!

Just a few moments after she came in, she was approached by a short, vaguely off putting guy in an apron, though she didn't want to make any harsh judgements. And true enough – he even offered her a sweet, which she gladly accepted.

Beside these there was also a person with unnaturally looking white hair sitting at one of the front desks, looking straight ahead (from the back she couldn't really tell if they were male or female) who was seemingly waiting for the teacher to arrive, and eager for the lesson to begin. Mahiru was taken aback just a bit, she hadn't really studied ahead or anything, and hoped that wouldn't be expected of her.

Two girls were chatting near the window, one small and very young looking, younger even than the boy in the suit with his baby face, and a taller one, with multicoloured hair, and piercings all over, and finally a guy in a neon track suit and pink hair, just kind of standing there by himself. Immediately she felt a twinge of sympathy. Just as she was about to go over to him, and give him a good talking to about how a man should take charge and start conversations with people, before a loud voice interrupted her in that endeavor.

“Yahoo!”, shrieked a female voice, “Ibuki spots a cute girl!”

Mahiru could feel her cheeks grow hot again. “M-me?”

“Ibuki is always right on about the cuteness factor!”, before she had any chance to react the energetic girl had already rushed over to her, and was dragging her along by her arm, “Looooook! ~ Ibuki has gotten the dips on tomato girl!”

“Hey!”, Mahiru finally managed to escape her grip, “I've got a name, you know!”

“Ibuki is just teasing you!”  
What a strange girl! You certainly couldn't deny that she had a lot of energy, and was able to command her attention without much effort at all – though her appearance, of course, was helping with that, as well. She certainly had the “wild style” look quite down. Though something about her definitely felt a bit familiar...

“Wait – are you Ibuki Mioda?”, she asked, “The musician?”

 

“Waaaaahhh!!!”

With a startle, Mahiru turned around toward the commotion at the door. With a loud crash, it appeared, the newcomer had tumbled into the room, though how on earth she had managed to fall like _that_ she couldn't possibly imagine. Under ordinary circumstances, it would have been her nature to do something, rush to help her up or at least make sure that she was okay, but her body seemed to be frozen in place, her mind incapable of anything but drinking up the sight that was laying out before her eyes.

The girl was spread on the floor for all the world to see, obviously having been tangled up by the bandages into an utter mess, but more than that, it was probably the most sexually provocative position Mahiru had seen someone ever take up in public and the mere sight of it, the skirt that had been flipped up ever so slightly, thighs spread apart just enough to suggest what was hidden beyond them, was already causing the air in her lungs to warm up and an uncomfortable tightness to develop between her legs.

Long, dark purple hair gently outlined the girls long and slender neck, flickering with every breath, and fell down upon her chest. The photographer was transfixed. By God, her chest... it was there in front of her in all its glory; two lovely breasts, so lush, so white, so soft, and practically spilling out between the tightly-stretched buttons her peach-pink blouse. Part of her wanted to lean down and touch every button one by one, open her up like a neatly wrapped present, and put her hands where she could feel the rhythm of her breaths, while another part of her was appalled by the thought. How could she stand there, lusting after and objectifying this poor girl, when she clearly needed her help?

This thought finally managed to take her out of her trance. She stepped forward, though no longer daring to look directly at the girl.

“D-do you need help?”, Mahiru stammered awkwardly. Jeez, how stupid could she get? Of course the girl needed help otherwise she wouldn't still be laying on the floor exposed like that. What was wrong with her?

“Ahh! No! Please forgive me!”, the girl explained, her eyes already wet with tears. Shamefully Mahiru realized that this was the first time she had actually noticed the girls _face_ , as opposed to... other parts. She was pretty, cute, actually - even as tears threatened to flow out of the edges of her eyes. _Oh no_.

“You're fine, I promise! There's nothing to forgive”, he attempted to reassure the girl, “I am Mahiru Koizumi. It's – um, it's nice to meet you”

Indeed, the other girl probably had no idea just how nice it was for her to meet her. Mahiru felt her embarrassment come to the forefront again, but diligently tried to ignore it.

“Thank you! M-my name is Mikan Tsumiki. But you can call me whatever you like! You can even call me a fat sow if you want to!”

“N-no! Why would I do that? You're beautifu-- I- I mean, you shouldn't be so harsh on yourself!”

“Th-hank you so much! I'll make it up to you any way I can!”

Mahiru blushed once more. Before she was able to come up with a reply, however, she was again, interrupted by a woman – presumably their teacher – walking into class and greeting all of them enthusiastically. In her distraction the girl hadn't even noticed the other students walking into the classroom. Without even thinking about it, she took her seat right next to Tsumikis.

Was it just her or were the seats too close together? She shouldn't be so keenly aware of Mikans warmth, just by sitting next to her! Jeez, what was wrong with her? She needed to get it together. Alright, Mahiru, deep breaths, you can do this!

One little look to the side couldn't hurt though, and judging off the way the other girl acted when she met her, she could probably use the reassurance right now. One little smile, that was all. Only Mahiru hadn't expected her to smile right back, close her eyes slightly, while her pristine pale cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. _Oh_. This girl was too adorable!

Then – she couldn't even tell when exactly it happened – she felt something soft gently brush against her leg. She froze.

Nope it was real, she hadn't imagined it at all. Their legs had touched, were still touching right now in this very moment. Her breath stopped. Moments passed. Neither of their legs had moved. Had... had Mikan even noticed? Her skin on hers was surprisingly warm and pleasant. She had imagined a cold chill, accompanied by a slick sensation, but the reality of it was much warmer, yet it also didn't fail to get her heart racing – never mind a few other bodily reaction. One part of her wanted to squirm into her seat and press her knees together as tightly as she could. Before she was able to create a coherent thought, her instinct had already acted on its own: Mahirus hand had moved underneath her desk and placed itself on to Mikans kneecap.

 

Oh God, oh God, _oh God_.

 

What the fuck was she doing? Why hadn't she moved her hand? What was wrong with her? Clearly, she had gone insane. It wasn't like her to be so overtaken by hormones. Mahiru glanced to the side. Shit! She was looking at her? What was she supposed to do? _Put your hand away, you idiot!_ Her hand remained frozen in place. Mikans expression was unreadable. Was that a blush or were her cheeks just naturarlly so lusciously pink? A smile? Or an expression of distate? All her experience looking at peoples faces, recording them, gauding them for a smile, and now she suddenly stopped being able read them. Who had she become?

 

Some madness inside her, told her to test the waters. 

 

Slowly, gently, with only a tiny bit of hesitation, her hand inched upwards. She couldn't bring herself to look at Mikan while still savouring the experience of her skin, picturing the sensation in her head, how beautiful it must be – and dear Lord, it was exquisite. Her heart was pounding so heart, a part of her feared it was going to leap right out of her chest, exposed for all to see. She closed her eyes for but a moment. Mikans skin just felt so nice underneath her fingertips. Mahiru wanted to savor it, just the feeling underneath her palm, it was fucking mouthwatering.

 

Something stirred, and her hand immediately stopped in its tracks.

 

Mikan..... Mikan was still staring right at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: This fic is gonna get updated ~whenever. Don't expect super regular content.


End file.
